An Unbelievable Miracle
by Scarlet Angelix
Summary: Part 1 of my Kaitou Joker: "I did this, because boys are better than girls," she sighed. Queen and Rose denied, "No way, you beat all the male phantom thieves, why are girls weak?" "Because I'm afraid!" "Afraid of what?" they asked. "Afraid of... everyone looking down... of me." she answered, and they smirked. "Then you have the element of surprise."
1. An Unbelievable Miracle

**Kaitou Joker**

 **An Unbelievable Miracle**

It all started before Spade and Dark Eye went to Joker's airship, again.

"Hachi! Get this pseudo-cat to stop eating my treasures!" Joker yelled, trying to get Hosshi off his treasure room.

"Coming Mr Joker!" Hachi said as he raced down the hallways and found Joker strangling Hosshi.

"Hosshi! Come here for konpeito!" Hachi told Hosshi as he held a bag of sweets for the alien pet.

But Hosshi is still chewing on the treasure, Joker pulled it harder, and it went flying with him on the walls. Believe it or not, Hosshi managed to jump after them and landed bullseye on his chest.

"Ouch!" Joker held his chest in pain. "Mr Joker! Are you okay?!" Hachi came running and saw Joker in pain.

"Hosshi! Say sorry to Mr Joker!" Hachi scolded Hosshi.

Hosshi said sorry by cuddling Joker, which only causes him to freak out more.

"Argh! Pseudo-cat!" Joker said while he smacked Hosshi with a frying pan nearby.

"Hosshi?" Hosshi face-planted on the window, but safe without a scratch.

"Mr Joker, are you hurt?!" Hachi asked worriedly. "Come on, let me see!"

Hachi said as he tried to pull Joker's suit of to see if everything is alright. But Joker dodged it. "Nope, I'm fine! I'm fine!"

"Are you sure Mr Joker? You sounded like you're really hurt." Hachi asked.

"I'm fine, I… Just don't like it when I show my body, okay?"

"Sure, Mr Joker, anything."

Then Joker returned to his room, which leaves Hachi and Hosshi in the living room with each other, and… Spade.

"Well, hello Hachi." Spade said. "Good afternoon."

"Wha- How did you get in here?!" Hachi fell out of his chair, and Hosshi jumped out of the way on Spade's hair.

"We're phantom thieves, we can go anywhere we want." Spade answered while trying to get Hosshi out of his hair, and failing.

"Dark Eye! Help me get this thing out of my hair."

"Sure thing, Master Spade." Dark Eye said as she pulled Hosshi out, but it's not working. At all.

"Hosshi! Come get your konpeito!" Hachi said as he pulled another bag of the sweets. "Hosshi!" Hosshi said as he jumped at Hachi.

"Where's Joker, anyway?" Spade asked. "Haven't seen him around anywhere."

"Oh, he's in his room, probably playing video games."

"Well, Joker really needs to change his habit, does he?" Diamond Queen suddenly appeared and said.

"Ah! How-" Hachi literally went flying. "Did you-"

"Thanks to Roko." Queen said.

"Hello, Hachi." Roko said.

"Ahh! That dog talks!" Hachi yelled. "Oh my god! Does Mr Joker know you're here?!"

"Probably not." Queen said, "But we've sent advance notices."

"You guys send advance notices on everything, don't you?" Hachi asked.

"Basically, yes." Spade said.

"By the way, we came to ask why Joker is using a lot of image gum." Dark Eye asked.

"He hasn't been using them for fun, did he?" Queen asked with a evil grin. "He always does that, one time he used my sword to carve a boat out of woods, he was punished by grandpa, half-portions of dinner for a month."

"Heh, heh, I'm guessing not, he doesn't use image gum unless we're stealing something." Hachi replied.

"Maybe, but seriously though, he's been in his room for too long. Should we go check on him?" Spade says.

"Yeah, but you and Hachi are going, I'm not going in case he's undressing!" Queen said as he pushed Spade and Hachi.

"Queen, seriously?" Spade said. Leaving Roko, Dark Eye and Hosshi to keep Queen company.

"Mr Joker?" Hachi said as he slowly cracked opened the door. He heard voices of Joker and another person, then they soon figured out that Joker was calling someone.

They can't make out the details, but they can faintly hear some words.

"... Joker ... secret …. safe…"

"... out of… gum… find out…"

"...coming… wait… minutes…"

"... Master… hide… longer… Queen… Spade… here…"

"What are they saying? And who is Joker talking too?" Spade whispered quietly at Hachi.

"Don't know."

What Joker is actually doing, he's calling Master/Queen's Grandpa.

"Joker, is your secret safe for now?" Silver Heart asked.

"Not anymore, I've ran out of image gum, they'll find out soon enough!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming, wait for five minutes okay? As long as I don't break my back."

"But Master! I can't hide any longer, Queen and Spade are in my airship!"

Joker had no idea whatsoever that Spade and Hachi are eavesdropping, despite being the 'Miracle Maker Phantom Thief Kaitou Joker', 'he' had 'his' own problems to deal with at the moment.

The truth? You want it? Whelp, here it is…

JOKER IS A FREAKIN' GIRL! ! !

Joker doesn't go half naked in his airship, _especially_ with Hachi, she uses image gum to disguise herself as a boy at the sauna, swimming, and everything that is 'half-naked necessary' missions…

She can't put on her suit, so she decided to put on a simple red dress, her white hair was the same, just longer at the back, her blue eyes also has longer eyelashes.

And now, she ran out of image gum, completely, only the Master knew about her 'secret', not even Queen and Spade know.

Later on, Spade and Hachi eventually got bored and walked right into his room.

"Should we be doing this, Mr Spade?" Hachi asked sheepishly. "Mr Joker will be mad."

"Oh he won't be mad, for long." Spade said as he searched the room, which caught Joker changing.

"Ah! Pervert!" Joker screamed as she threw cards at them, the 'shooting star' ones… (Oh god)

Luckily Spade and Hachi made it out in time, or they will be torn apart. They slammed the door behind them and found Queen, Roko, Ai and Hosshi staring at them.

"What happened to you guys?" Queen asked, "Did Joker do something stupid again?"

"There's no Joker! Only a girl!" Spade yelled, his face still pale. "Queen! Ai! You two go!"

"Yes, Master Spade." Ai answered and dragged Queen. "Come on, we're all women right?"

"Fine, but, just to be sure…" Queen said as she took her sword out.

"You're just over-reacting."

"Sure I am."

They entered Joker's room closely and a card was thrown at them, Queen blocked it off with her sword, luckily,

"Q-queen! What are you doing in here?!" They heard Joker's voice, well, it was too high pitched to be a boy, so they walked further.

"Joker? Where are you?" Ai/Dark Eye asked. "Spade told us he saw a girl in here."

"Get out!" Joker screamed, "Don't even think of coming in!"

"Not a chance, Joker." Queen said as she made her way down Joker's room.

"Don't-" Before Joker came stop them, they saw Joker, was a girl, in a dress.

It is going to be _really_ messy.


	2. An Extra Sister

**Kaitou Joker**

 **An Extra Sister**

* * *

"Queen!" Joker shouted, still embarrassed. "You seriously _have_ to storm in my room, don't you?"

"Who knew you were a girl!" Ai said, still resisting the urge not to laugh but was failing miserably. "Hahahaha!"

"Wow, I had no idea you were a girl, Mr… Mrs Joker." Hachi said, while carrying Hachi.

Everyone was laughing except for Spade, he was blushing bright red at the moment, for ten minutes. Then they heard a familiar voice. "Okay! I'm here!"

"Grandpa! What are you doing here?" Queen asked, hugging Silver Heart.

"Joker called me that he ran out of image gum, but I just found out that I ran out." Silver Heart said, not knowing that they already the fact that Joker's 'secret' was exposed.

"I think you mean she." Queen said. "See?"

"Guess they know, huh?" Silver Heart laughed. "How?"

"King caught me undressed." Joker said, as she was blushing, a lot.

"Wait, he what?!" Ai and Queen yelled, "He saw your private parts…?"

"Nope, I got him off my room first."

"Explains the days I've calculated, your days off." Spade suddenly said. "You would take a week off, in every month."

"King, we all girls go through that!" Queen said.

"Yeah, can't believe you!" Ai seconded Queen, which makes King sweat a little.

"Anyway, why does Joker hide that he's a girl?" Roko asked. "We've trained together for years and we've never noticed."

"When we were younger, our bodies haven't developed yet, and Joker really acted like a boy so…" Queen said. "We never really cared about genders in phantom thieves."

"So how did you know, Master?" Spade asked. "Why were you the only one who knew?"

"Uh…" SIlver Heart was hesitant, he glanced at Joker which she shrugged her shoulders. "One time when Joker was hurt in a mission, there was a cut from his stomach to the legs, it wasn't deep, and I thought since we were the same gender so I… Yeah, that's how I knew."

"So, even Shadow and Rose don't know?" Hachi asked.

"Nope, I never really showed any 'girly' signs at them anyway." Joker replied.

"Mrs Joker, by the way, Shadow sent you a message on a contest tonight." Hachi said as he dug into his shirt and pulled out Shadow's advance notice. "He's going to compete you on stealing Kaneari's diamond key…"

"Seriously? Tonight?!" Joker yelled, "I can't go like this!"

"Why do you hate being a girl, anyway, Joker?" Queen asked, "Girls are just as strong as boys, maybe stronger!"

"Hey!" Roko. Hachi, Spade and Silver Heart yelled in unison.

"If I go like this, Shadow will laugh and thinks he's better already!" Joker held her head with her hands, "And I can't cancel because I _cannot_ lose to him!"

"You can just go, and prove that _you_ and _girls_ are stronger than men! But Rose is… Yeah, you know." Ai said, "You can't hide forever, you know."

"You don't get the point, the reason that I don't show myself as a girl, is because, I think I won't be able to manage as a phantom thief as a girl!" Joker said.

"Well, you managed just fine, even as a girl." Spade suddenly said, his face still red. "You can count that time you attacked us in your room…"

"Master Spade, please calm down or you'll get a fever…" Ai said.

"I'm calm, I'm calm." Spade said.

"Well, at least we're one women, one men pairing, right?" Hachi said.

"Yeah, Queen's with me, Ai with King, and now Joker and Hachi!" Roko said, "Ha!'

"But I still can't go like this!" Joker said, "I've ran out of image gum!"

"Me too, I've got one piece left, but I guess I could lend you it." Queen said.

"But it only lasts five minutes!" Joker said, "I'll have to be fast, Hachi?"

"Yes, Mr… Mrs Joker?" Hachi replied, he's still not used to the fact that Joker's a girl.

"Tell, Shadow, I'm coming at midnight." Joker said, while thinking.

"Yes, Mrs Joker!" Hachi said and left.

Meanwhile in Spade's head…

" _Why am I so nervous? I've fought her, competed with her, but I have never felt like this before."_

" _That explains how can she look so 'women-like' in the Bride Grand Prix with Queen."_

" _Why on earth am I so excited and nervous?!"_

" _That's why I feel weird when she touches me before."_

" _Oh my god! How?! Do I like her?!"_

"Master Spade?" Ai's voice made him snap back to reality. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just thinking." King replied, pretending to be fine, but looking at Joker makes his face go red all again.

"Tell, me King, do you like Joker?" Queen said in a mischievous voice and face. "All men do that!"

"No way!" Joker said.

"Want to play match maker?" Ai asked, while trying to get King to calm down.

"Sure! But how are we going to do it?" Queen asked. "Wait, get some paper and a pen, Roko?"

"Sure Queen." Roko said. Soon he found the paper and Ai and Queen were writing the names on it.

"Hachi, King, Roko…" Ai was in charge of writing the boy's name. "Roko counts, right?"

"Yeah, me, Ai, and… Joker, what's your real name?" Queen asked.

"Jem." She answered.

"Jem, got it." Then they folded the paper and put it into two piles.

"First couple, Hachi and Ai!" Spade came in and took two papers and read it out.

"What?" Ai seems surprised, "Me and Hachi?"

"Never mind, next is, me and Roko!" Queen read the next one. "Which leaves…"

"Hey!" Joker yelled, "How can I be stuck with him?!"

"Y-yeah!" King yelled out, but also relieved that he was.

"None-the-less! We have an extra sister!" Queen and Ai said, and went to hug Jem, (AN : Joker) and she accepts it.

"Yeah, sisters! Ha ha!" They cried out.


	3. The Black Shadow's Challenge

**Kaitou Joker**

 **The Black Shadow's Challenge**

"Hachi? Is it midnight yet?" Joker asked, he's still a girl, but in his suit, "This gum only lasts five-minutes, every second counts."

"Yes, Mrs Joker…"

"Just call me 'Mr' in public okay?" Joker said while clobbing Hachi's head. "You guys know, the world doesn't."

"Okay, if you say so, Mr Joker." Hachi said, "He should be almost here."

"Well then, let the games begin." Joker said as he used the image gum to disguise himself as a male once again.

They heard motor from a distance and Shadow, with his sister, Rose appeared.

"Why hello Joker, tonight I _will_ paint my shadow on your light!" Shadow said.

"What am I?! A coloring book?" Joker snapped, and in his male voice thanks to the image gum. "You're the one who's losing tonight."

"Hi Hachi!" Rose said, "Long time no see."

"Yeah, hi Rose!" Hachi replied, both trying to ignore that Joker and Shadow are arguing.

"Looks like they aren't going to start anytime soon, right?" Rose asked, awkwardly.

"Stop arguing Mr Joker! We're on a schedule tonight!" Hachi yelled, "We need to hurry!"

"Oh yeah, forgot, you ready?" Joker asked Shadow.

"Of course!" Shadow said.

Meanwhile with Kaneari…

"So those phantom thieves sent another advance notice for my precious diamond key." Kaneari laughed.

"Mr Kaneari?" Kaneko asked, "Detective Oniyama is here, and he wishes to see you."

"Show them in, Kaneko!" Kaneari said, and laugh maniacally but it always comes out stupid.

"Mr Kaneari?" Oniyama came through the door and said. "We heard your residence has been targeted by the twin phantom thieves, Shadow and Joker. We have come to capture that thief!"

"No need detective, you see, my teddy bear Kintaro here, his nose is also a switch that will blow up this mansion! Not to mention with my incredibly expensive security! Ahahahaha!"

With that Oniyama, awkwardly just left, but they still stayed in the car outside, like always, will he ever quit?!

Back with Joker and Shadow…

"So, are we going to sneak in or break the windows like you did last time?" Joker said mockingly, he then looked in his watch, four minutes of image gum left. She needed to hurry.

"I don't know the meaning of sneaking in." Shadow said, he and Rose went on his bike, and drove off.

"We have to hurry Mr Joker!" Hachi said worriedly. "If we don't catch up, your secret will be…"

"Don't you worry." Joker said with a sly smile.

Meanwhile with Joker and Rose, they were driving, then the tires of the bike burst, "Why that Joker-" Before he can finish, the balloon gum attached to his bike blew up and lifted hem into the sky.

"I'll get you for this Joker!" Shadow yelled, and drifted into the sky.

"Heh, this way he'll never get down in time." Joker laughed. "Now let's go get that key!"

They snuck in quietly to the display room, and Hachi managed to get the cams out.

"This way Mr Joker!" Hachi whispered, trying not to trigger any alarms.

"Come on Hachi! Speed up!" Joker said.

"How did you-" Hachi said.

"Walk in." Joker said quickly, while slowly approaching the glass case containing the diamond key.

"This place brings up memories, huh?" Hachi said as he crept there.

"Yeah, when we've met." Joker said, while slowly creeping to the treasure.

When Joker almost touched the case, then the window shattered and Shadow and Rose came through.

"Joker! How dare you! I won't lose to you again!" Shadow shouted, pointing his umbrella/weapon at Joker. Then the alarms went off, "Great."

"Only one more minute…" Joker muttered to him/herself, "We have to steal that treasure now!"

"Not so fast Joker!" Shadow said as he shot the floor in front of Joker. "You won't win this time."

"Yes, I will!" Joker shouted as he charged at the glass case. "You will never be better than me!"

Then a cage dropped on them and they were trapped, "What the?!" Hachi asked.

"You wretched phantom thieves! You really think that you can steal my treasure?!" Kaneari stepped forward and laughed. "Ahahahaha!"

"Great, twenty seconds…" Joker cursed it under his breath, "Well, no point hiding now."

"Hiding what?" Rose asked, "Are you hiding a secret from us Joker?"

"Yup, until now." Joker said as the gum began to wear off, and revealed Joker's true form, a girl.

"Wha-wha-wha-wha-what?!" Kaneari's jaw hit the floor, literally.

"Who are you?!" Shadow pointed at Joker, "Where is Joker?!"

Rose, for once was actually at a loss for words, Oniyama came rushing and he's confused.

"Where's Joker?" He asked, "Who's this girl that looks like him? Are they twins? Wait, does Joker have a twin?"

"Heh heh, you could have seen your faces! It was priceless! Hahahaha!" Joker actually was laughing on the floor so hard it gave her a stomachache.

"Who are you imposter?" Shadow asked, while still pointing his umbrella at her.

"What are you talking about?" Joker shrugged her shoulders, "I'm Joker."

"Liar! Joker is not a girl! If he is… Then I was fighting a girl?!" Shadow said, while thinking.

"Well, *ha* You're *haha* face! Hahaha!" Joker started laughing again.

"Joker, is that really you?!" Rose asked, "How…"

"Yeah, it's me. Surprised that you've been fighting a women?" Joker snapped. "Men! Geez…"

"Yeah, Mrs Joker…" Hachi said, "Heh, heh…"

Then Shadow went bright red, like Spade. Oh god, was he falling for Joker?

When everyone was stunned, Joker broke free of the cage and took the treasure and left.

"Bye everyone! And welcome to the shining night!" Joker said and boarded his airship.

Which leaves Shadow, Rose and the rest there still staring, Shadow was the first to recover.

He found out these special feelings with Joker all this time and he thought he was gay.

"Joker… You will be mine."

The next morning, Joker woke up in his girl original self, "Mrs Joker! You have two advance notices from Mr Spade and Shadow again!" Hachi broke the silent morning by yelling.

"What… What is it?" Joker said, while yawning and in her white nightgown, she finally can wear this without anyone to find out his now exposed secret.

"Advance notices from Shadow and Mr Spade!" Hachi handed the notices to Jem (AN : Joker).

"Tonight, I, Kaitou Spade will steal…. Ah?! Joker's Heart?!" Hachi read Spade's out, "Wow, Mr Spade is really into you, Mrs Joker."

"And Shadow?" Joker said facepalming. "Hope he's normal today."

"Today, I, Shadow Joker will take… Oh god." Hachi paused, "I don't think you might want to know, Mrs Joker."

"Just say it, I've been worse."

"If you say so, Mrs Joker, Shadow Joker will take… Joker's heart…" Hachi said, blushing.

Jem fell off her bed, "They said what?!"

"Looks like you're popular, Mrs Joker." Hachi said.

"Now what will I do?"


	4. Fight For Her Heart

**Kaitou Joker**

 **Fight For Her Heart**

"Dark Eye, are we ahead of our schedule?" Spade asked in his twin shark airship. Which was approaching Joker's.

"We are indeed, Master Spade." Dark Eye answered, while steering the ship. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Spade answered with determination.

"Attaching airship in five seconds, four, three, two, one…" Dark Eye said, and attaching the ladder to their airships.

"Joker will be mine, like in my advance notice." Spade said to himself.

When Spade went on, he was hit in the head by a frying pan.

"Good riddance." Jem said, while holding the pan in her hands.

"Master Spade!" Dark Eye quickly said, "Why did you do that for?"

"You didn't know? Mr Spade sent an advance notice to steal Joker's heart!" Hachi came out and said.

"Wait, Master Spade did that?!" Dark Eye was in shock, "He told me we will be stealing treasure from you!"

"Well, he sent this." Joker said, while handing her the notice. And she was stunned.

"Well, looks like Master Spade is into you!" Dark Eye said. "We'll have to tell Queen!"

"Tell me what?" Queen suddenly appeared and said.

"Gah! How did you get here?!" Jem shouted.

"I never left the ship." Queen said, "And I saw Shadow's notice, but I couldn't read it. What does it say?"

"It shows that Shadow and Spade are into Joker…" Dark Eye said, "Now, what?"

"I don't know!" Jem said as she laid on the couch.

"You're lucky Joker." Queen said, "I've never received anything like that."

"I have, from admirers." Dark Eye said, "You don't want to know how much."

"Wait, Mrs Joker, what are we going to do with Mr Spade?" Hachi asked.

"Just let him be, Shadow's coming at night, uh…" Joker moaned. "I need my sleep."

"Why is that?" Queen and Dark Eye asked.

"Shadow is also falling for Mrs Joker." Hachi said.

"Oh my-" Queen couldn't finish her sentence because she sent an advance notice at the museum with Roko. "Gotta go! Bye!"

"Is it okay that I stay with you until Master Spade wakes up?" Dark Eye asked.

"Sure, as long he lays off me." Joker said. "Shadow's already coming at night."

Although she says this on the outside, she still likes them both, but if she admits this, she will be in a really, really awkward love triangle, the only triangle that she thinks she'll never face.

So the day passes with Jem and Ai spending the day discussing phantom thieves, to dresses. Spade hasn't woke up but his face was something to laugh at, Jem and Ai took pictures and sent to Queen, she spent half of the day laughing on Roko.

Then night came, Jem breached herself for a mental strike because Shadow can come in any minute now. As expected, they heard a crash from the roof.

"Here he comes." Jem thought to herself, she was just wearing a simple red dress with a 'J' on the top right, and tied her hair in twin ponytails like Queen's with a 'J', pinned to the right side. She hasn't dressed like this before, Ai said it looked good.

And for extra insurance, Ai made her wear high heels.

She walked to the top floor of the ship, Hachi's garden. She then saw the windows on the top shattered, like always, and Shadow and Rose stood there.

"Oh my god…" Shadow thought to herself. "I already like her when she's in her suit, now she's like this…"

"Wow! Joker you look amazing!" Rose shouted.

"Just call me Jem, I'm off today." Jem said. "Besides, I had some help."

At the meantime, Shadow was just staring at Joker, he almost was drooling.

"Big brother?" Rose poked her brother who was stunned. "You… okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Shadow snapped out of it and immediately blushed full red again.

"Mrs Joker! Spade woke up already!" Hachi came and said. "He's coming!"

"Wait, oh no…" Jem facepalmed, and Spade entered the garden.

"Okay, who knocked me out?!" Spade roared. "And Shadow, what are you doing here?"

"Mr Shadow sent an advance notice on taking Mrs Joker's hear-" Before Hachi can finish, Shadow closed his big mouth shut.

"What? Taking her heart?!" Rose exclaimed. "Big Brother said he was competing with Joker in his airship!" And she blushed red.

"Then what are you doing here Spade?" Shadow asked, while Hachi broke free.

"Mr Spade also sent an advance notice of stealing Mrs Joker's hea-" Before Hachi can finish, he was also shut by Spade.

Then Ai came in and saw a really awkward sight, but not before Hachi said, "Mr Spade and Mr Shadow want to steal Mrs Joker's heart!"

Then all the girls, Rose, Jem and Ai blushed red. But Rose didn't know anything so she was the first to freak out.

"Jem! Oh my god is that true?!" Rose asked, but the tension between Shadow and Spade were rising rapidly.

The Rose managed to get to Joker and Ai, and they were whispering.

"We might want to get out of here." Ai whispered.

"This might take a while…" Jem said.

"Jem you are so hot though!" Rose said.

"Hachi!" Jem said, "You might want to get out of here."

Then the three girls went to the living room and relaxed, then Queen also came.

"Queen, Rose's here, and Shadow and Spade are in the garden fighting!" Ai said.

"What, why?" Roko asked.

"Ah! That dog's talking!" Rose shouted, and lifted Roko with her abilities.

"Stop Rose! That's Roko! A phantom thief!" Queen shouted.

"Oops, sorry." Rose said and put Roko down on the couch.

"None, taken." Roko said, "Why is King and Shadow fighting?"

"Because they're fighting for Joker!" Queen said.

"You didn't know? You were here this morning." Ai asked.

"I was asleep." Roko said.

"So what are we going to do now?" Jem asked. "Those idiots are fighting for…" She blushed red.

"It's normal for guys to do that." Ai said, "Especially like you dressed like this."

"Yeah, you match Queen now!" Roko said. "You're pretty, you know that?"

"I never been through this, ever. I've explored the world, but this is new." Jem said.

Meanwhile with Spade and Shadow…

"You're here for Joker, are you?" Spade asked.

"You too?" Shadow mocked. "Sorry, but I don't think she likes a pretty boy like you."

"Oh yeah? I doubt that she'll fall in love with a weirdo like you Shadow." Spade snapped back at him.

"Why you-" Shadow's grip on his umbrella got harder. "We'll see about that!"

"Bring it." Spade said, as he pulled out his ice gun. "Ice shot!"

"Bloody Rain!"

The attacks clashed to each other time and time again, they were both worn down, until they decided it was a winner-take-all.

"Race you to Joker Shadow!" Spade said as he ran to the exit.

"Not so fast Spade!" Shadow shouted as he shot a bullet in front of Spade's feet.

But, when Spade was shooting back, Joker accidentally came in the middle of them and was trapped in ice thanks to Spade.

"Ah! Joker!" Shadow started to panic. A lot. Spade's no better.

"Uh, uh, DARK EYE!" He shouted, and he saw Ai, Queen and Rose standing there freaked out.

"Y-y-yes Master Spade?" Ai asked.

"King!" Queen shouted. "What in the name of phantom thieves did you do?!"

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh…" Rose was in complete shock, but she recovered in time to free Jem out of there.

And she was cold, no thanks to Spade, again.

"W-what happened?! Spade?!" Jem shouted. "You two have explaining to do!"

"Let's get you warmed up first, Jem." Queen said as she helped her to her room.

And the rest of the girls helped her. "You might get a cold, Mrs Joker." Hachi said.

"Ah-Choo!" Jem sneezed. "Ya, I think I might…"

"We need to get you warmed up, Roko? On the furnace in Joker's room." Queen said.

"Yes, Queen." Roko said as he went ahead.

And a bunch of drama went down, Queen and Ai had to get Shadow and Spade to calm down, and the girls stayed as the 'love rivals' went to cool down.

As for Jem, she caught a really bad fever. And she couldn't even walk for weeks, so she had to move around with a wheelchair with someone pushing her.

Rose, Queen and Ai, they had to calm down from phantom thief bussiness because they need to take care of their sick sister, lucky for Queen, she didn't need to do any cleaning because she's horrible at it, but she keeps great company.

Rose and Roko were in charge of cleaning, thanks to Rose, they get it done really quick.

Ai and Hachi was in charge of cooking, they all decided to make something simple for everyone until Jem got better.

And Jem couldn't be grateful enough. "Geez, thanks guys."

"That's what family do." They said with a smile.


	5. A Sick Joker In Need

**Kaitou Joker**

 **A Sick Joker In Need**

"Ah-Choo!" Jem sneezed again, "I'm going to get Spade for this!"

"Take it easy, will you?" Queen asked while handing her another tissue. "You won't get anyone when you're sick."

"Yeah, thanks Queen…" Jem said while wiping her nose with another tissue.

It's been weeks since Jem ever got sick, she still hasn't gotten any better. She was a mess, her hair was put down, her face was pale and she was wearing her white nightgown with another 'J' on it.

"Next time, *sniffle* Spade and Shadow's going *sniffle* to pay!" Jem said, while reaching for the remote on the TV.

The NNV was on, and that DJ was here again.

"... Unbelievable! Kaitou Joker has been identified as a female! Will the male phantom thieves fell ashamed?!" Then Joker switched the TV off.

"He's lucky *sniff* he's still in one *sniffle* piece." Jem said.

"Yeah, can't believe him."

"Mrs Joker! Lunch is ready!" Hachi yelled from the kitchen.

"Okay! Coming!" Queen said as she helped Jem on her wheelchair.

"You don't *sniff* have to help me *sniffle* on this you know." Jem said.

"Yeah, but you can't walk, or would you rather have Rose to lift you?"

"Uh… Fine." Jem surrendered in defeat.

They looked on the table, Hachi and Ai made rice porridge for everyone.

"You guys don't have to eat the same things I do." Jem said.

"But you're our sister, we go through this together." Rose said.

Then Ai took Jem's temperature, "Wow! 41.23 celsius! Jem, you've been like this for two weeks now, are you sure you don't have any medical reports to tell us?"

"No, I'm sure." Jem shook her head.

"Let's just eat, okay? I have a feeling that Spade and big brother are going to come again." Rose said.

"Actually, Mr Spade and Shadow sent advance notices again!" Hachi suddenly said.

"Will those two ever give up?" Jem moaned. "What's it say?"

"Tonight, I, Kaitou Spade, will return to steal Joker's heart." Ai read Spade's out loud.

"And Shadow's?" Queen asked.

"Tonight, Shadow Joker will take Joker's heart again." Hachi read Shadow's out loud.

"Will they ever quit?" Roko said. "Ugh…"

"I need my *sniff* sleep, Queen? Can you help me?" Jem asked.

"Sure Jem." Queen said as she pushed her wheelchair to her room.

"Poor Jem, she's been sick for a while now." Ai said.

"Yeah, at this rate, she's not going to get any better." Roko said, "Luckily, this airship is big enough for three rooms. So we don't have to sleep in the living room."

"Jem, are you okay now?" Queen asked.

"Yeah, just need to sleep, thanks, Queen." Jem said as she pulled her blanket.

"No problem." Queen said as she turned off the light and walked out.

At night, Spade and Shadow came in at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" They asked in unison.

Then suddenly the light switched on.

"What the-" Spade and Shadow said to themselves, they turned around and found Queen standing there, in her pyjamas.

"You two are looking for Joker, right?" She asked, yawning. "Next time, wait until day, okay?"

"Okay…" Spade said in confusion.

"Oh, if you're looking for Joker, she's in her room." Queen said. "And she's-"

Before she could finish her sentence, they ran off. "Great."

"Joker! You're going to be-" Shadow was the first to reach and saw her sick. "What-"

"Move off Shadow!" Spade said, pushing Shadow away, and also saw her sick.

"She's still sick?" Shadow asked.

"It's been two weeks, she should be fine by now." Spade said, while looking at the thermometer on the table from her last check. "41.23… She's pretty sick."

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Jem suddenly woke up and said.

"Uh, we thought you were asleep." Shadow said.

"I was, until you idiots had to *sniff* shout." Jem said as she tried to sit up but failed.

"How are you sick after two weeks?" Shadow asked.

"Dunno, *sniff* I'm going to bring you down *sniff* when I recover Spade. *sniffle*"

"Yeah, sorry about that." Spade said ashamed, while scratching the back of his head.

"So how are you managing with your cold?" Shadow asked.

"The gang helped, at this point I *sniff* couldn't even… *Ah-choo!* ...Walk." Jem said. "How are you?"

"Uh…" They said, the truth is, they spent their two weeks on planning how to get her heart. But they couldn't say that whatsoever.

"That's okay, I need to *sniff* sleep, that medicine *sniff* was pretty *sniff* strong. Good night you guys." Jem said and curled up back to sleep.

"Good night…" Spade said and walked out of the room quietly, so goes for Shadow. But they left some notes on the table.

"Great, now that plan backfired." They thought to themselves, and they left.

The next morning, Queen was the first to wake up, "Ah… Jem…? You okay?" Stretching while walking to Joker's room.

Then noticing the notices on the table. "Not this _again_ …"

"Queen? *sniff* What is *sniffle* that?" Jem asked.

"Those idiots again." Queen said.


	6. A Fakeout

**Kaitou Joker**

 **A Fakeout**

* * *

"Queen! Are you serious?!" Jem yelled on her bed. "Third time!"

"They are, persistent." Queen said.

"Ugh." Jem moaned and out her pillow over her head. "Will *sniff* they ever *sniff* give up?"

"Not anytime soon, they won't." Queen moaned.

"Hey everyone! Breakfast is ready!" Ai yelled from the kitchen, loudly.

"Coming!" Queen said as she helped Jem on, she touched her hand and found that the cold has gotten worse. "How did your cold get so bad?!"

"Dunno, *sniff*." Jem said.

"You can't deal with Spade and Shadow like this." Queen said as she pushed Jem's wheelchair to the kitchen.

"They came last *sniffle* night, and *sniff* was really annoying."

"That's it." Queen said as they arrived. "Guys, those guys sent _another_ notice last night." Queen said, while placing the notices on the table.

"I thought Spade was persistent, not stubborn." Roko said.

"Same with big brother." Rose stated.

"Wow, third time Mrs Joker, what do we do now?" Hachi said.

"I have an idea, first we…" Ai said, and they gathered in a group discussion.

Nightfall, Spade and Shadow showed up, again.

"She can't be still sick right?" They thought to themselves, "At least it's gotten better. Maybe"

"Big brother?" Rose came out and whispered to Shadow, while stretching. "If you're *yawn* looking for Joker, she's in the kitchen."

"Thanks, Rose!" He said as he left to the kitchen.

And Spade was there thinking what was going on with Shadow, and Roko came too.

"Spade?" Roko asked.

"Roko? Where's Joker?" Spade asked.

"In her balcony."

"Thanks Roko!" Spade said as he ran.

"Joker! You're going to be mine!" Shadow said as he slammed the door open, he saw Joker getting some milk out of the fridge.

"S-Shadow? What are you doing here?!" Joker said.

"Joker! Come out!" Spade said as he went to the balcony, and found her gazing out to the sky.

 **[Now before you quit and say, 'This author is nuts', I have to tell you what the girls did!]**

* * *

 **Flashback To Morning**

* * *

"So, since Jem's not hiding anymore, I'll disguise myself as her in the kitchen." Ai said. "And Rose, you tell Shadow to go there, don't let Spade know."

"And, I'll have to do King, huh?" Queen said while she crossed her arms. "Roko, you'll need to tell King."

"And me?" Hachi asked.

"You need to take care of Jem, she needs company." Ai said.

* * *

 **End Of Flashback**

* * *

"Mrs Joker, you feeling okay?" Hachi asked to the Jem who was shivering vigorously in her bed.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine." She said, lying. "You go get some sleep, Hachi."

"If you say so, Mrs Joker."

Hachi went to his room, and drifted into sleep.

"Joker! You will be mine!" Shadow shouted, as Ai, disguised as Jem, put the milk down and hit Shadow with a frying pan.

(I know, I like the thought of people hitting people out with frying pans! I know I'm weird.)

"Well, there goes that problem." Ai said, removing her disguise.

"Jem, will you uh, I don't know, uh-uh." Spade was at a loss of words, then suddenly Queen, who was also disguised as Jem, held his hands.

"Uh, Jem? What are you-" Before he can finish, he was knocked out by Ai using another frying pan.

(I know, I know, I laughed so hard writing this.)

"The job's done, high five!" Queen said while removing her disguise and high-fiving Ai.

* * *

 **Meanwhile In The Kitchen**

* * *

"Ah! Big brother!" Rose was panicking seeing the unconscious Shadow. "Uh, let's see…"

Rose muttered to herself while she used her powers to lift Shadow onto the couch.

But Rose's balance on it wasn't perfected yet, so… Shadow's going to feel that in the morning.

* * *

 **Meanwhile In The Balcony**

* * *

"Queen, are we going to leave King there?" Roko asked, while poking King's body.

"Yes, we are, Roko, can you get a blanket on him? I don't want to get sick too." Queen said, while walking inside. "Tie him up too."

"Heh, heh." Roko laughed to himself while tying King up, Roko resisted the urge to laugh. Seriously.

* * *

 **Meanwhile With Joker**

* * *

"Ugh… Why is this place so c-cold." Jem said to herself, still shivering a lot.

"Jem! Are you okay?!" Queen and Ai came in. "You look worse than before! What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know…" Jem managed to get the words out through her chattering teeth.

"You need medical attention! Stat!" Ai said.

"I'm calling grandpa!" Queen said as she called Silver Heart.

"Hey Queen, what's going on?" Silver Heart asked through the phone.

"Joker's in bad shape! We don't know what happened!"

"Queen, her body temperature's too cold!" Ai said.

"What?!" Queen yelled.

"I'll be there stat!" Silver Heart said.

"Is everything okay?" Rose and Roko came through the door, after dealing with Shadow and Spade.

"Jem's getting worse, at this rate she's going to…"


	7. Open Your Eyes! Please!

**Kaitou Joker**

 **Open Your Eyes! Please?!**

"How did she get sick in the first place?" Silver Heart asked, "She's not likely to get sick randomly."

"Uh, about that…" Spade was red. So was Shadow. "I might have froze her."

"Heh heh." Shadow awkwardly chuckled, it was partially his fault too.

"You two are going to be in big trouble when she's okay." Queen said, while tending to the sick phantom thief.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

"What happened?!" Shadow and Spade both woke up in the morning, wondering where they were.

"Why does my back hurt?" Shadow said to himself, while rubbing his sore back, thanks to Rose.

Well, Spade woke up and found himself tied up, he managed to get out by slicing the rope with his cards.

"What are you doing here?" Shadow and Spade asked each other, then noticing the ruckus going up in Joker's room.

"What is going on in there?" Spade asked.

"Don't know." Shadow said as they head inside, they found the girls and the male assistants panicking. "Is everything alright?"

"No! Mrs Joker just gotten worse!" Hachi said, while panicking like crazy.

"What?!" Spade shouted as he put a hand on Jem's forehead, which was really cold.

"She's not looking good." Shadow said. "Rose, can't you heal her or something? You're the witch here!"

"I can't, I only maintain the balance within time, it doesn't work like that!" Rose said in disappointment.

"Well, what are we going to do?!" Roko asked worriedly.

"I'm here!" Silver Heart said as he boarded.

* * *

 **End Of Flashback**

* * *

"So now what?!" Ai shouted, "Now she's unconscious! For the record! I'm pinning it on Master Spade."

"Hey! It was Shadow's! I wouldn't even blasted her if Shadow wasn't trying to kill me!" King defended.

"Not the time, guys! We don't even know what sickness she has!" Roko said.

"I think she has H4N15, it's incurable though!" Queen said. "I know because I may have went through King's diary."

"You did what?!" King shouted.

"Nothing, now the stages of that is, high fever, then sudden temperature drop, rashes, coma… Then, uh…" Queen said. "We've been through all of them, what's left is…"

No matter how hard Queen tried, she couldn't get the cursed word out.

 _Death_

"Then what?" Shadow asked. "What's left?!"

"D-de-" Queen stopped. Then she did a finger slitting her necks, everyone in this room fell silent.

"No, it can't be…" King had tears in his eyes, despite his efforts trying to fight them back, he looked at the rest of the males in the room, they were all the same.

The girls were already in tears, even Hosshi, that pseudo-cat/space-cat/alien-thingy, was also sad. "Hosshi…" Hosshi said sadly.

"Isn't, isn't there a way to save her?" Ai asked, while holding Jem's hand, she was alive, for who knows how long.

The hands that Ai held, once was defeating Professor Clover and Doubt, the hands that once was beating an ancient ghost, once which mocked Inspector Oniyama and Kaneari, was… lifeless.

She wasn't moving, the only signs that showed that she was alive were the breathing movements from her chest.

"I-is this, really, goodbye…?" Rose asked, "After all we've been through…"

"Jem! If you can hear me, you can't just go down like this…!" King said, already in tears. "How you inspired me, to become a phantom thief…! You have people to live for!"

"King…" Queen said, while placed a hand on King's shoulders. "I know, how loss feels like…"

"We've all been through the same stage…" Rose and Shadow hugged together, and Roko, Hachi and Hosshi was cuddled together.

"We've lost each other for years, our home…" Rose and Shadow said, "If it wasn't for Joker, we've wouldn't be here…"

"If it wasn't for her, I'm already dead…" Queen said.

"Joker helped me defeat Experiment 99, and saved me…" Roko said.

"She, she made me her apprentice, saved me when we met…" Hachi said, crying like the world is ending, it is for them.

"King and Jem helped me when we met…" Ai said.

"Hosshi, hosshi!" Hosshi said. Translation, "He unlocked my cell and freed me!"

"Joker! You're a miracle maker! aren't you?! Just make a miracle and open your eyes! Please!" King said.

They were in tears, when someone, or a princess called in.

"Hey! Joker! I saw the news that you're actually a girl! Is that-" The caller was no other than Princess Paparikka herself.

(Sorry if I got the name wrong)

"P-princess?" Hachi asked, cleaning tear streaks from his face.

"What's going on? Where's Joker?" The princess asked. "Is he really a girl?"

"Y-yes he is." Queen said. "Who are you?"

"She's a princess which Joker has saved, twice." King said.

"Where's Joker? Can I speak to him?" The princess asked.

The group of phantom thieves looked at each other, then they said, "She's here, b-but I'm afraid she can't speak to you…"

"Why? Why can't I-" Before she can finish her sentence, they moved aside the camera and revealing the unconscious Joker.

" _Joker…?"_


	8. We're Not Saying Goodbye, Not Yet!

**Kaitou Joker**

 **We're Not Saying Goodbye, Not Yet!**

"What happened…?" The princess asked, last time she saw her, she was so energetic, invincible, saved her twice. But now she looks so fragile and lifeless.

"She got sick thanks to someone here." Queen growled.

"Uh…" King got uneasy once more.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" The princess asked, "There has to be something!"

"I-I'm afraid not, this disease is really rare, and no one has been ever to find a cure…" Ai said, "Not even the witch can save her now."

"Witch, what witch?" The princess asked.

"Her." Queen pointed at Rose, who was silently sobbing in the back. "We don't even know how long does she have left…"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" The princess yelled. "Where's your location? I'm going to send the best doctors up there."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Hachi said, "We can tell you but…"

"But what? I got saved by Joker twice, it's time for me to repay the favor! Don't think that I'm a kid, then you underestimate me! I'm ruling a country for goodness sake!"

Then the gang looked at each other, it was their only choice, so Hachi told the princess to come alone with their most trusted general. She agreed and arrived quick.

"Doc, I'm trusting you to my saviour's life, do what you can, and must, you got that right?"

"Yes, your highness." The doctor said and began scans with the silver hair female on her bed.

"The virus in her body has spread too far," The doctor said. "It is starting to attack her nerve systems."

"Is there anything we can do?" The princess asked, she was already in tears, while accompanied with Queen and Ai.

"I'm afraid not, your highness." The doctor said apologetically. "If she fights hard enough, she will live but, she might never wake up…"

"No…!" King said. "Are you sure that there's no cure for this?"

"Yes, unless you find the healing orb, wielded by the firebird, but it's just a old legend." The doctor shook his head.

"It's okay Doc, you are dismissed." The princess said, and buried her face in her hands. "I-I'm s-sorry Joker! I c-couldn't repay y-you…!" The she was in full tears, while Queen and Ai hugged her.

"The healing orb wielded by a firebird…" Hachi was lost in thoughts, until Hosshi jumped in front of him. "Phoenix! I know the legend!"

"That's right! Lord Phoenix is the firebird that wields the orb!" Queen shouted.

"But how are we going to get to him?" King asked. "Hachi, did he give you how to contact him?"

"No, Hosshi, can you contact Phoenix?" Then Hosshi's tail started to glow.

"Hosshi!" The space cat shouted, and soon the alien that Joker calls 'yawning jerk' is here.

"Acrux! What's the matter?" He asked, soon the Princess, Shadow, Roko and Rose was freaking out. "Ah! Alien!"

"Geez, humans." He said as he transformed back to his normal form. "I will never understand humans."

"Lord Phoenix…?" The princess asked. "A-are you real?"

"Yes I am, why do you ask?" Phoenix replied.

"I thought you were just a legend!"

"Uh…"

"Acrux, why did you call me here?" Phoenix asked.

"Hosshi!" Hosshi said as he dragged Phoenix to Joker's room.

"What…" Phoenix was completely confused, despite the other's efforts trying to drag him out of there, but unfortunately, who can stop a legendary firebird?

"Don't-" Before King can stop him, he already opened the room. And his face is either going to burst out laughing or drop his mouth on the floor.

But he didn't, his face blushed red and said, "Acrux! Why did you drag me here?! And who is this?"

"That's… Joker." Hachi said. "Don't ask."

"What did you say?!" Phoenix said. "How can someone be so beautiful?!"

Hearing that everyone who's anyone literally fell out of their chairs, even Hosshi felt awkward.

"Not the time, Phoenix…" Hachi said. "The truth is, she's dying…"

"What? Why?" He looks surprised, "How?"

"She's got a fatal illness thanks to King here." Shadow said. "Wait, don't tell me you like her, do you?"

His face blushed red before he said, "The question : Do I like her? The answer, one, she is beautiful, two, maybe, three yes."

"Well, you've got steep competition." Queen said, while still comforting the little Princess.

"Why?" Phoenix asked.

"King and Shadow are after her too." Roko said.

"Why you-" Shadow and King were immediately after Roko, but he gracefully dodged.

"So is this why you called me here, Acrux?" Phoenix asked.

"Hosshi, hosshi, hosshi!" Hosshi said. Translation, "We need you to save Joker!"

"What?" Phoenix is surprised again, then he has a sly smile on his face. "I can on one condition."

"What is it?" They asked.

"I want Joker to be my, you earthlings call it 'girlfriend'."

Hearing that everyone in the room jaws dropped and fell off their chair again.

"You can't be serious!" King and Shadow said. "She's mine!"

"Hey! We girls are also human, we aren't your objects!" Ai said.

"Guys, now we need to save Jem! Phoenix…" Queen said.

"Yes?"

"Do what you must, we accept." Rose said.

"Well, okay." He said and he entered her room.

Later, they heard her screaming, everyone thinks that she doesn't want to see that yawning jerk or just awkward to let him know she's a girl.

"Rose!" Shadow yelled. "Why did you do that?!"

"She's dying! What can we do?" Rose protested.

Seconds later, the screaming died down and they found Jem and Phoenix walking out together.

"Jem! You okay?!" Ai, Queen, the princess and Rose went to hug her.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She said, who hugged them back. "I thought I would never make it."

"Us too, you are never doing that again!" Queen said. "But, are you okay with this?"

"With… what?" Jem asked.

"Being… Phoenix's… girlfriend…" Ai said, uncomfortably.

"Why?!" Jem yelled.

"In order to cure you, we had too." Queen said.

"We're sorry for that, you were dying!" Rose said.

"I believe we have a deal?" Phoenix asked. "Joker, you're mine."

"Jem, you don't have to be with him, you know." King and Shadow said, they were jealous as Phoenix hates water.

"I have too…" Jem said. "A phantom thief always keeps her word…" She says as she slowly walks next to Phoenix.

"Very well, my dear." Phoenix says in a sly voice, King and Shadow were clenching their fists.

"We shall meet again!" Phoenix says as he flew off.

Jem fell to the floor, sobbing. "Why? I'd rather die now…"

"Jem…" Queen comforted her. "We'll be with you, we swear."

The girls hugged each other for the night, but Jem cheered up a little, but she still hates that jerk.


	9. The Phoenix's Wrath

**Kaitou Joker**

 **The Phoenix's Wrath**

"Ugh, why did you agree to him in the first place?!" Jem shouted in frustration while lying on her bed lazily.

"What did you want us to do? You were dying, for the last time!" Queen said, sitting on Joker's bed. "It's not like there's a cure for the sickness."

"I'd rather die." Jem moaned.

"I'm not the one who said, 'life is the greatest treasure'." Queen said, who was hugging a pillow.

Jem who was now cured, thanks to Phoenix, which made a deal to be his girlfriend if he was to help Jem.

After her sickness and near death experience, her hair was tied like before, also with a 'J', wearing a red dress also with a 'J', and red high heels.

"You still look better than the rest of us." Queen said. "Plus, Spade trained with you so long with those 'feelings' without knowing it."

"Shut up." Jem said and threw a pillow at Queen, and Queen threw another at her, before you know it, they were having a pillow fight.

The pillows went flying everywhere, and hit Rose. Who was opening the door, and got face-planted with a pillow threw by the females.

"Uh… Rose?" Jem asked, seeing that Rose didn't react, she was worried/scared.

No one messes with Rose, not even Shadow, last time the imposters of the trio used fake Hachi to get her, and insulted her. It didn't end well for them. At all.

To their surprise, Rose lifted all of the pillows and aimed them straight for Queen and Jem, and also joined in the fun. "Ha ha!"

Then Ai also opened the door to see what was going with all the noise in Jem's room, she found that they were having a huge pillow fight, Rose seeing her, also dragged her in. Soon it was an all-out pillow fight.

"What's going on with the girl's?" King asked, all the males were in the living room watching TV.

"Don't know, Rose and Ai went in there and it was louder." Shadow said, while repairing his weapon.

"I won't be surprised if Queen tried to clean Joker's room again." Roko said. "Last time she did it was a huge mess!"

"Heh heh, last time Rose tried to cook she blew the kitchen apart." Shadow laughed.

"And the last time Mrs Joker tried to clean in the Bride Grand Prix, she forgot to take off her shoes! Ha ha ha!" Hachi said.

"Last time when Joker and Hachi visited my airship, we were talking about how Ai became my assistant, and she spat tea on her head!" King said.

Then the girls grew silent, then the boys felt a chill run down their spines, the slowly turned around and found the girls glaring at them. Oh boy, run if you can.

Soon the girls were all strangling the boys.

"Roko!"

"Big brother! How could you!"

"Hachi! You are so dead!"

"Master Spade!"

Luckily they ran off in time, or who knows what horrors the girls might unleash.

(Hey, I'm not complaining. I'm a girl.)

The girls sat in the living room, and talked about how to get pranks on the boys, then that yawning jerk came, and Jem gulped.

"So, Joker, I trust you know you're mine?" That jerk said, all the girls were giving him a death glare, but he was unfazed.

"For the record, I'm killing King." Jem growled as she slowly made her way to Phoenix. "What do you want, yawning jerk?"

"Aw, that's no way to treat you earthlings called it boyfriend." He shook his finger, and Queen from behind seriously can't take it anymore, and threw herself at Phoenix with her diamond sword in hand. But Rose stopped her just in time.

"Relax, Queen, we'll wait." Rose whispered to Queen, "All of us wants to kick his butt right now, but we have to wait."

"Fine." Queen moaned.

"Now, follow me to your room." Phoenix said.

"Okay, you jerk." Jem moaned, the place was silent, they could only hear the clicking sounds from Queen and Jem's high heels.

After they went in, the girls immediately went into a huddle group, on how to get Phoenix away from Jem.

"What weaknesses does that bird have?" Rose asked.

"Water, he _hates_ water." Queen said. "If we can get him close enough, we will scare him with water, will that work?"

"Maybe, but he's not dumb." Ai said, "Maybe we can go spy on them."

"Yeah, there's a camera in her room, right?" Queen said, "We can go on a one-way video call, and that bird won't know we're watching."

"Okay, I'll get the camera online and Queen, you go get the screen." Ai said, while reaching for the camera remote.

* * *

 **~After A Bunch Of Squabbling On How to Get The Right Number~**

* * *

"Got it?" Queen asked.

"Yeah, all we need to is-" Ai stopped because the boys appeared.

"What are you doing?" King asked.

"Are you spying on Jem?" Shadow asked.

"N-yes, that jerk just made Jem go into her room with him!" Rose shouted.

"He did what?! On the camera! Now!" Shadow and King were mad and surprised. "If that jerk lays a hand on her I _will_ kill that freak!"

They turned on the TV, and waited for it to load, then they saw a sight that they want to kick that f****** bird's f****** ass and kill that b**** inside out.

Well, they saw Jem changed into a dress similar like Phoenix's, then tied up in her bed, her hands and legs were tied up onto the bed.

(Like you know, a star shape similar when Joker first fought Spader-Ace)

"Why that little-" Shadow was already losing control, Rose was no better.

They saw Jem not making any struggles or movements, so they thought that she was unconscious at the moment.

 **(Warning : THIS IS NOT LEMON! HELL IT'S NOT)**

They heard that jerk said, "Wake up." And Jem slowly opened her eyes.

"Wha-" She said. "What happened…?"

She turned around and saw that yawning jerk.

"What are you doing?!" She cried. The group that watched this was already ready to give that jerk the lesson of his life.

"Nothing, just something when the girls don't 'behave' on my planet." Phoenix said.

"Well, this isn't your damn planet!" Jem said.

"No, it isn't." He said. "But you're still mine."

"Oh, I am going to cook that bird and show him." Ai growled.

"I'll slice him." Queen snarled.

"I'll break his wings and throw him off a cliff into the ocean." Rose growled.

Okay, the boys are officially creeped out by them, scared.

Then Phoenix got on the bed, and went on top of Jem, face to face.

 **(AS I SAID, THIS IS SOOOOOOOO NOT LEMON, JUST READ)**

"Get away from me!" Jem screamed, she tried to turn away, but she can't. That jerk used some sort of 'spell' to keep her in place.

"Shh… You won't feel anything after this." He said with a sly smile, and he placed a hand on her face.

He began glowing with purple mystical flames, and that goes the same with her. You want to know what's creepy? Her hair was flowing, yeah, there was no wind.

She began to scream in pain, they didn't need a camera to hear the screams.

Finally the group of phantom thieves can't hold their anger anymore, they forcefully opened the door. "Stop what you are doing, you bird!" Rose shouted.

Phoenix has just finished with Jem, her body was slack on the bed, and everyone in the room was pointing their weapon at that bird, except for Rose, you know.

"Let go of our sister!" Queen threatened him with her sword, but he just laughed.

"Oh, you think you will be fighting me?! You humans are hilarious!" He laughed, "You have no power over me! Joker is mine."

"That's… it!" They turned to see who said that, it was Rose, she was mad, really, mad. "You, let her go, NOW!" She shouted, and she started levitating herself and that bird-boy.

"H-hey! I'm not the one fighting you."

"Then who is it?!"

"Her." He said, and Jem started to sit up, and stood up.

"M-Mrs J-J-Joker?" Hachi was shivering with Hosshi.

Then she opened her eyes, which revealing them to be like Phoenix's. She raised her hand and aimed at Rose, she suddenly started to glow with the same purple mystic flame, and fired a shot at Rose, luckily it was just minor.

"What did you do to her?!" Queen asked.

"As, I said, she's mine."


	10. Bring Her Back To Us

**Kaitou Joker**

 **Bring Her Back To Us**

"You let her go!" Ai shouted.

"Why should I?" Phoenix yawned, Jem/Joker was just standing there robotically.

"Jem! Snap out of it!" Queen yelled, her hand still gripping on her diamond sword, and Jem still flowing with purple flames.

"Sorry, but she can't hear you!" Phoenix yawned again, "And she's no longer 'Jem', her name is now Sphinx!"

"What?!" They yelled.

"If you don't mind, you might want to get out of here." He added.

"Why?" They asked, while raising their eyebrows.

"Because if you don't, I'll kill her." He said, pointing at Jem.

"Y-you can't!" King and Shadow said.

"If you so much as lay a hand on her, you're going to get it!" Ai shouted.

"Or what? Human?" That bird-boy just continued to yawn. "Geez, humans are so stubborn and dumb."

"What did you say?!" Queen yelled.

"If we're so 'dumb', then why is that?" Shadow pointed behind him, and he turned around.

When they were talking, Hachi, Hosshi and Roko snuck behind him and got a water hose.

"Roko! Open it!" Queen shouted, and he did so.

"Ah! Water! I hate water!" He shouted and tried to dodge, but Queen grabbed a bucket of water from nowhere and poured on him bullseye.

He turned back to normal and King and Shadow tried to tackle him but they ended up bumping into each other.

Luckily Ai was quick enough, "Free Jem at once!"

"I can't. Sorry." Phoenix said with a sly grin. "Once it's done, you cannot reverse it."

"You're lying!" Queen snapped. "You are going to change her back now!"

"I'm not lying. At all." He said.

"We don't believe you. At all." Ai snapped.

While they were 'interrogating' Phoenix, the rest of the gang tried to get Jem back.

"Mrs Joker? Hello?" Hachi waved his hands in front of her eyes, but she didn't even blink. They couldn't even get close to her, thanks to the flames surrounding her.

"What are we going to do?" King thought, "Wait… Phoenix hates water, then…"

Then a spark came to King's eyes, "Hachi! I have an idea, but she's going to be mad about this…"

"What is it, Mr Spade?" Hachi asked, while trying to get Jem's attention.

"Spray her with water!"

"Okay, if you say so, Mr Spade." Hachi said as she grabbed the hose and aimed it at Jem.

"Wait, don't-" Phoenix tried to say something but was cut off by Hachi turning on the water.

The water that Hachi sprayed on Jem made her regain control, the fires went out, her eyes turning to normal and everything, yeah. Except for the part which she was confused why she's wet.

"Jem! You're okay!" Queen said as she hugged her, but her face seems confused. To her surprise, she pushed Queen away.

"Who are you people?!" She shouted, everyone in this room stopped.

"W-what do you mean?" Queen asked. "We're your family."

"My what?" She seems more confused.

"Phoenix! You'd better explain!" Ai asked, while threatening to shove his face in a bucket of water.

"I didn't do that! Hey! You just did that and now she forgets everything! How is that my fault?"

"You put her under control in the first place!"

"Jem? You really don't remember anything?" King asked.

"N-no, all I can remember is my name and how to fight…" She thought hard, "... That's all…"

"Phoenix! You are so dead!" Shadow yelled with Rose. Geez, twins.

While they were bickering with Phoenix, he transformed back and flew away.

"We will meet again! Under the Southern Cross!"

"You come back here right now!" Rose shouted out to the sky.

"Forget it, Rose." Shadow said.

" _Now's my chance to make Joker mine."_ King and Shadow thought.

"Jem, maybe you should rest for now." Ai said, "If you need anything, just call, okay?"

"O-okay…" She said quietly.

"I'll stay right next to you, you're not alone." Queen said.

"And we'll be right here." King and Shadow said.

After some sleeping, King and Shadow fighting, Roko and Hachi moping around the kitchen thanks to boredom, and the girls are keeping Jem company.

"Jem, you see that suit with a 'J' on it?" Queen said, while pointing at Jem's suit, "It's your phantom thief suit."

"What's a… phantom thief?" Jem asked, she was getting more comfortable with the girls.

"We're phantom thieves, we steal treasure from around the world." Ai said.

"Isn't that a burglar?"

"Unlike them we send them advance notices, it's a fair challenge between us and the owner." Rose said, while using her powers to bring some tea, it took half an hour for Jem to get used to her abilities again.

"That's some logic, I think I get it." Jem thought. "You said your phantom thief name was Kaitou Queen, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Queen asked.

"What's mine?" Jem asked back.

"Kaitou Joker." They said. "You were the first to decide."

"You met me as a witch when we were little, I was the one who gave you the idea." Rose said, while drinking some tea.

"And the boys outside?" Asked Jem lazily. "And the talking dog and the space cat?"

"You don't remember?" Queen asked.

"Queen, that's the sixty-fourth time you asked." Ai groaned.

"The guy with blue and yellow hair is King, Kaitou Spade, he's also our childhood family and friend, we met him when we are stealing the frozen sabertooth tiger. And also Ai's master."

"The purple suit one who carries an umbrella?" She asked. "He's creepy."

(Shadow and King were eavesdropping on them, let's say Shadow was devastated on hearing that.)

"He's Cyan, Shadow Joker, you met when you were kids, he's also my twin brother." Rose said. "You've got your scar when we've met…"

"And Hachi, that little guy? He's your apprentice." Queen said.

"I have an apprentice?!" Jem was shocked.

"The talking dog is named Roko, you gave him that name, we met when I fished him out of the mirror." Queen said.

"The space-cat, you unleashed it when you were after the ancient treasure, it apparently likes to eat Konpeito and treasures." Ai said.

"Wait, treasures?" Jem said.

"He lays an egg whenever he eats them, it predicts your future." Rose said.

"And, you were fooling everyone that you were a boy for over ten years." Ai said.

"Why would I do that?" Jem asked confused.

"You thought that boys were better than girls, but you were better than them!" Queen answered.

Meanwhile with King and Shadow, *muffled groaning*.

"Guess so, Jem, you look so weird with that! Let's get you changed!" Rose said.

She's right, after that bird went with her, (hopefully she'll never remember that) she looked like she got hit with a bag of leaking dirt.

Jem was 'forced' to take a bath, and change.

"I need a new suit." Jem said, "I didn't know why I did it before, maybe I'm changing my name to Scarlet."

"That's amazing! You look weird in that suit as a girl anyway." Queen said.

"I guess you can't name yourself Joker now, huh?" Rose said.

Jem changed into a tight stretchable dress, above the knees, and high-heeled boots like Queen, she still wore a purple cape, just without the collar, and she wore long silk gloves with bracelets of the gum in it.

She was still tying her hair like before, but with a 'S' now, she also wears a equipment belt disguised as a diamond belt. And the clothing is all scarlet red.

"So, how do I look?" Jem asked them.

"You look amazing!" Queen shouted. "We should go on missions together!"

"Oh yeah we do!" Ai said.

"Ai, you need a new costume when you're not around Spade, you look like a man." Jem said.

"I already have my shuffle sister's one, so I can just change." Ai said.

"So, what are we going after?" Jem asked.

"Mr Kaneari again?" Queen thought.

"He's got the world's rarest diamonds, it's pink, red, green and scarlet. Just like us!" Rose said.

"Rose, you need a name." Queen said. "How about, Kaitou Rose? That's enough, right?"

"Yeah! I've never had that name, I can manage." Rose replied.

"Then I'm Kaitou Emerald!" Ai said.

"We need to send advance notices, go make one, we'll go tomorrow." Queen said.

After hours of brainstorming, they finally made one.

 _Tonight, I, Kaitou Scarlet, will steal the scarlet diamond that is owned by the rich Kaneari._

 _Kaitou Scarlet._


	11. Don't Underestimate The Phantom Girls

**Kaitou Joker**

 **Don't Underestimate The Phantom Girls**

"Are you ready?" Jem asked, while they are near Kaneari's residence.

"First time doing it alone, yes!" Rose said, excitedly.

"Yeah, same here." Ai said, she wasn't used to doing this alone, usually she would go with King or her sisters.

"Let's go then." Queen said, while moving swiftly around. "So, we'll meet up later?"

"Yeah, Rose, you okay alone?" Ai asked.

"More than ever!" Rose replied then used her powers to hide herself.

"See you later." They said to each other, disappearing from sight.

Meanwhile with that Kaneari, during the day.

"Mr Kaneari, it seems that we have received four advance notices." Kaneko said.

"Four?!" Kaneari said, then spit his tea out.

Of course, out of nowhere, Inspector Oniyama came out of nowhere again.

"Four advance notices? Is it from Joker and his gang?" He asked.

"Apparently not, Inspector, Joker has been off for a few weeks, this advance notices are sent by girls." Kaneko said. "Kaitou Queen, Rose, Scarlet and Emerald."

"So, there are new phantom thieves, huh?" Inspector said. "What happened to Joker?"

"The last time I've met him, he revealed to be a women." Kaneari said. "It was a surprise to all."

"I know, I saw the news, but is it true?" Inspector said.

"It is, sir, I saw it with my own eyes." Kaneko said.

"No matter, my residence has all the security that only a multi-hundred billionare like me, can afford a top-notch security!" Kaneari boasted, "I can hire all the guards I want, and all the deadly traps in here! All the controls inside my bear, Hatori, if I press his nose, the whole house will explode!"

"Well, that's something to consider…" Oniyama scratched the back of his head.

Back to Scarlet. Present.

"So this is the famous Kaneari, huh?" She said to herself. "Scarlet Vision."

The computer screen in front of her eyes reveals all the traps, big and small.

"This guy has issues." She said and flawlessly avoided all the traps without making a sound. "But, it's too easy."

She made her way swiftly, she eventually made her way to the treasure room, but before she entered, she found a hideous man carrying a bear, and a guy in a green suit.

"Should I just walk in?" She thought to herself, then she felt a tap on the back. "Who's-"

She turned around and found Queen and the others. "You scared me."

"I know, but are we just going to walk in there?" Queen said.

"Okay, that guy isn't so tough." Emerald said.

Before Emerald could finish her sentence, Scarlet (AN : Jem) already opened the door.

"Who are you?" Oniyama asked.

"I am, Kaitou Scarlet! Miracle Maker!" Scarlet said, while the rest also came in.

"So, you're the ones who sent the advance notices, eh?" Oniyama asked the four.

"Yes, so we'll be taking the diamonds, like in the notice!" Emerald said.

"Not before I can stop you!" Kaneari mocked, then guards came storming in.

"Freeze, phantom thieves!" Kaneari said.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" Rose asked. "They're easy, right?"

"You betcha." Scarlet said, while pulling out her cards.

Before the mission, she changed all the Joker cards to Scarlet.

"Let's do this." Queen said, and the four charged at them.

Actually, all the guards let their guard down (pun intended) because they were females, making it too easy for them. Soon, the guards were all wiped out.

"We'll be taking the diamonds, thank you." Scarlet said, "Or you still want to fight?"

"Not so fast phantom thieves!" Oniyama said. "Rookies."

"What?! We've got more experience than your hair, Inspector!" Queen said.

"Why you-" Oniyama said, while he turned his attention to Scarlet.

There was something familiar with this girl, her hair, her choice of color, her eyes and fighting style. Is she related to Joker?

"Hey you! The red one! Do you know Joker?" He asked.

"That isn't very nice, we have names, you know." Scarlet scoffed. "Men."

"I am serious! Do you know Joker or what?" He shouted.

"Uh, sorta." Scarlet replied. "I guess you know him?"

"He's the best phantom thief, you four can never be like him!" Oniyama mocked.

"What did you say?!" Queen shouted, drawing her diamond sword out.

"Relax, he isn't worth it." Rose said quietly to Queen.

"You aren't going to take my precious diamonds." Kaneari said. "How can you when you're trapped?!"

Then a cage dropped on them. "Hey!" Rose shouted.

"You aren't going to get out of there now, are you?" Kaneari laughed.

"You serious?" Scarlet asked.

"You have to be kidding me, this guy needs mental help." Emerald said.

"He's crazy, and cuckoo!" Queen said.

"Someone has issues." Rose said.

"Hey! Pay attention to me! Me! Me! Me!" Kaneari shouted, Oniyama is standing behind him thinking he's crazy.

"Rose, will you do the honors?" Queen asked.

"Of course." Rose said as she used her abilities and lifted the cage.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-how?" Kaneari asked, speechless.

"We will be taking the diamonds, thank you." Scarlet said.

Queen sliced open the case with her sword, and the girls took their color of diamonds.

"Sky Scarlet!" Scarlet called into her watch summoning her airship.

As they escape, the moon was full, as always.

"Welcome to the shining night!" Scarlet said, then boarded the airship.

"Joker… Is that you?" Oniyama asked himself.

Back with the girls, they were lying on the living room couch.

"So, what's up with you four, you've been gone all night." King says as he came from his airship.

"Yeah, where have you been Mrs Joker?" Hachi said.

"We've been stealing Kaneari's treasure, Hachi, you're my assistant, right?" Scarlet asked.

"Y-yeah, why?" Hachi asked. "I love the new dress, Mrs Joker!"

"I changed my name to Scarlet, should be on the news by now." Jem asked, while changing back to her normal dress and high heels.

"You what?!" King spat his tea out.

"Rose, where have you been?" Shadow asked.

"With them, to steal Kaneari's treasure." Rose said. "It was so fun!"

"What if you got hurt?!" Shadow said, while going into overprotective-brother-mode.

"I didn't, I' a phantom thief now! My name is Kaitou Rose!" She said, still laughing.

Then Shadow was in tears. "Rose, you finally grown up!" And hugged her.

"Should we let them know we're here too?" Ai asked.

"Nope, let them enjoy their moment." King said.

"Oh King, I am resigning from being your assistant." Ai suddenly said.

"What?! Why?!" King once again, spat his tea out.

"I'm an phantom thief now, we've made a team." Ai said. "We named ourselves the Phantom Girls!"

"Uh, Queen, is that true?" Roko asked, who just came out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, so we won't be here often." Queen replied.

"Why?" Shadow asked. "Rose, you're going too?"

"Yes, the Phantom Girls are going to steal treasure from around the world!" Rose replied.

"Then, what are we going to do?" The males asked.

"You can come with us, we're going on vacation!" Jem said.

"Wow! Finally a vacation!" Hachi yelled.

"Next stop, Hawaii."


	12. A Vacation In Hawaii

**Kaitou Joker**

 **A Vacation In Hawaii**

"Are we there yet?" Rose asked, "It's been so long."

"Rose, we started three hours ago." Ai said. "Plus, Sky Scarlet can only go so fast."

"Three hours is a long time." Rose muttered.

"Not for phantom thieves, sometimes we need to have patience to strike, it would take days." Queen said, while sipping some juice.

"Try it with big brother, he never has patience. He can hardly wait for the drinks in a restaurant." Rose said, while landing a pillow on her head.

"Hey!" Shadow shouted while trying to play chess with King.

"She's right." King said. "But Hawaii is really far, we may take days."

"Aw! I'm bored!" Ai said.

"Why don't you hit Spade and Shadow with a frying pan again?" Queen joked. "Last time it was hilarious!"

"Hey, I got hit twice, okay?" King said. "Who'd believe that Jem would do that, ow."

"At least you didn't get magically lifted up when you're out, and you wake up everything which is anything on your body hurt." Shadow said.

"I said I was sorry! Geez!" Rose said, while she was lifting a pillow and threw it at Shadow.

"Pillow fight!" Queen shouted and threw a pillow at Rose.

Soon it was all chaos, and Jem was steering the ship, she didn't hear them because she had headphones on.

"Geez, I will never understand girls." King said.

"Same, I lived with Rose when we were kids, but I never get her." Shadow said.

"King, Shadow! What are you doing there? Get your butts over here!" Queen shouted and dragged them in.

"What?!" They both shouted, and before they can react, they were in the middle of the crossfire.

"Rose, I don't believe you can dodge forever!" Ai said, while throwing another pillow at her.

"I think I can!" Rose laughed.

"Not this time!" Rose heard someone say behind her. She turned around but it was too late, she was face planted by a pillow once again.

"Ha!" Queen laughed. "Got you!"

"Well, revenge is best served cold." Rose joked, and she raised all the pillows and aimed it at them.

"Hahaha!" Ai and Queen tried to run but they got hit. "Aw!"

"What's going on?" Roko and Hachi asked King and Shadow. "Looks like the girls are having a war."

"They're having a pillow fight." King answered.

"What?" Roko seems surprised. "I thought Queen hated them."

"Me too." Shadow said lazily. "Where's Jo… Jem."

"In the steering room." King said.

"I'm getting her!" Shadow said, and ran there.

"Oh no you don't!" King said, also chasing after Shadow.

They reached the steering room and found Jem there, she was on the wheel and didn't seem to notice them.

"Jem, I said in my notice, you will be mine!" Shadow shouted, but Jem didn't even seem to flinch.

"Shadow! She's mine!" King said, while tackling him to the ground.

They ended up fighting each other worse than the girls, and Jem is still not responding to the noise, in fact, the rest of the phantom thieves came to check on what's wrong.

And they found Shadow pulling King's hair and King pulling Shadow's cape. But King managed to get his ice gun out, but he missed, and it ended up shooting the glass next to Jem.

She turned around and took her earphones out, "Hey, what are you two doing here?". They both collapsed. "What?!"

It took a while for things to finally settle down, everyone was laughing at King and Shadow, except for Jem.

 **(If you guys ask me how Jem can do those things, she lost her memories but not her skills)**

"What happened between you two?" Jem asked.

"They like-" Before Queen can finish, her mouth was covered by the two.

"Sh!" King whispered.

"Whatever, last time I think I saw a birdman, he can fly, am I going crazy?" Jem said.

Ai and Queen looked at each other, should we tell her that she lost her memory because of that yawning jerk?

"I don't know, you were sick before you lost your memory, so I think you're okay now." Ai said.

"Speaking of which, we're in Hawaii!" Hachi said, while looking out of the window.

"Queen, Ai, Rose, we need to change!" Jem said. While pushing them to her room.

"Sure! King, Shadow, you might want to change too." Ai said.

After a bunch of blubbering on what to wear, and King, Shadow still waiting at the living room.

The girls decided to wear matching blue swimsuits, and the diamonds as their earring.

They walked out of the airship and made their way to the beach, while King and Shadow was laughing at each other for wearing shorts.

"It's so nice out here!" Ai said, while getting the beach mat and the umbrella. "I hope it doesn't ruin our skin."

"Luckily I brought sun-lotion." Queen said as they began to apply the lotion to their skin, and that's when they see King and Shadow crashing down the airship.

"Let go of me!" King shouted, so does Shadow.

"Your hair's too long!" Shadow shouted.

"Same to you Shadow!" King shouted.

Shadow finally took out the suit and showed his long hair, apparently they got into a fight because King laughed at his hair.

"Do they always do that?" Jem asked.

"No, it used to be you." Queen said, while lying down.

"Nevermind about that! Who wants to go for a swim?" Ai asked, grabbing the three.

"Did you give us a choice?" Rose asked, walking to the sea.

"Last one there is going to take care of Hosshi!" Ai said, and they all ran there.

"Aw, but he's cute!" Queen said.

"Shut up and just swim for once will ya'?" Jem said and dived in.

"Wait, ow! Something bit me!" Ai said, holding her foot up. "Ah! It's a crab!"

"A crab?" They asked.

"Maybe we can barbecue it." Jem said.

"Yeah, crab meat is so juicy too…" Queen thought of crab dishes and she started to drool.

"Queen? Stop thinking about food and let's swim." Ai said.

Then they got drenched. "Haha! Got you!" Rose laughed. Then she was also drenched.

"Got you!" Jem laughed, they all are now splashing water at each other.

"Man, I really will never get girls." King said as he sat on the beach.

"Same here." Cyan (AN : Shadow) said.

"But you will get this." King said as he dropped sand on Cyan.

"Hey!"

And as usual, the started fighting again. Will they _ever_ give up?

Meanwhile, with Inspector Oniyama, Ginko and Momo.

"We really need breaks like this often, sir." Ginko said.

"Yeah, I know, Ginko, I still can't believe we're in Hawaii!" Momo said.

"Shut up, you two! My Joker senses are tingling!" Oniyama yelled.

But the duo weren't listening at all, they were already sunbathing on the beach.

"Hey! You two! Are you listening to me?" Oniyama went forward but stopped. "The weather today is indeed splendid." And he joined them sunbathing.

Back to Jem, they were playing volleyball with a beachball, it's Jem, Ai, Queen and Rose against King, Cyan, Roko and Hachi.

"Take this!" Jem said as she pounds the ball to the enemy team.

"Not so fast!" Roko said, and using his sound wave to bounce it back, and Ai caught it.

"Oh no, you don't!" Ai smacked it back.

It went on like this for a few minutes, Queen, Jem, Hachi, King, Rose, Cyan, King again…

And it lasted forever, and when Jem was going to do the final blow, she hit it too hard and it went flying to a man's face, who was sunbathing.

"Oh! That's going to hurt!" Rose said.

"I'm going for the ball." Jem said as she tried to make her way there, but there was so many people.

She swiftly moved through the umbrellas like she did in the Phantom Thief Games, fast.

She quickly reached the man who she hit, and she found her ball. And the man woke up.

"Wha-" It was Oniyama, but Jem didn't recognize him, but he recognized her. Maybe.

"Oh, sorry, Mr." Jem said as she made her way back. "Did I wake you up?"

"Ow, my face." Oniyama rubbed his face, and he saw Jem standing in front of him holding a beachball.

"I'm sorry about hitting you." Jem said.

He looked up and found Jem, because his eyes are blurry, and he couldn't see straight, he thought he saw Joker, so he grabbed Jem's arms and started yelling, "Joker! You are so under arrest!"

Jem was complete not expecting that, suddenly this man just grabbed her hands.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Jem shouted. "What are you doing?!"

"Don't play games with me Joker! I know it's you!" Oniyama shouted.

"Ah! Get off me you pervert!" Jem said as she skillfully got off him and done a backflip.

"Inspector! What is going on?!" Ginko and Momo woke up from their sunbathing and ran to their boss.

"Ah! Help! Pervert!" Jem just kept shouting and pointing her hands at Oniyama.

Momo ran to her and asked, "Miss, what happened?"

"I accidentally hit his face with a ball, and he woke up and grabbed my hands!" Jem said.

"Inspector, is that true?" Ginko asked, crossing her arms on her waist.

But Oniyama vision was still blurry, he still saw that Jem was Joker.

 **(I know she's Joker but, one, girl, two amnesia, three, GET THE POINT)**

So he still grabbed her arms and began tackling her. "You're under arrest Joker!"

"Inspector! Stop!" They both tried to get him off, but he's too stubborn.

"Ah! Help!" Jem yelled, trying to get Oniyama off her.

Queen and the others eventually heard Jem screaming and knew Jem was in trouble, they grabbed their weapons and reached her.

"Let go of her you filthy pervert!" Queen shouted, drawing her sword, but she did no menacing thanks to Oniyama.

"I can't get a shot!" Rose said, while trying to lift Oniyama up.

"Let go of her!" Shadow and King pulled Oniyama away, and the rest helped Jem.

"I'm going to arrest Joker!" He still kept shouting, not even Momo and Gink can stop him, so King had to freeze him.

"Thanks, Mr." Ginko said, while brushing the sand out of her.

"Mrs Jem, you okay?" Hachi asked, watching that Jem was pale now.

"Y-yeah, I'm-" Before she finished, she was knocked out cold.

"Ah! We need to get her to a hospital!" Ginko said.

"Hurry!"

After some time, of King and Shadow fighting again, Jem woke up to find King and Shadow dragging each other.

"Uh… What happened to me?" She looked at herself, she was in a hospital, and everyone except for King and Shadow, and Ginko and Momo was at her bed.

"You were out cold, no thanks to Oniyama." Queen said.

"Who's Oniyama?" Jem asked.

"The one who just harassed you." Ai said.

"You should be okay now, and we're so lucky!" Ginko sqeauled.

"To meet Ai in person!" Momo said.

And the duo just kept talking with Ai.

"Next time I see that low-life, I am going to kill him!" Jem shouted.

"Save a few for me!" Queen shouted.

"Let's rest a bit, and continue our vacation, okay?" Rose said.

"Yeah!"


	13. A Much Needed Vacation

**Kaitou Joker**

 **A Much Needed Vacation**

"So, Jem? You feeling okay?" Queen asked, while in her short white dress and heels.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jem said, while changing into a matching red dress like Queen, Ai and Rose.

"So what are we going to do today?" Ai asked. "Except for missions."

"Let's go shopping!" Queen said and dragged them to the mall.

King and Shadow are in the Sky Scarlet with the rest of the males, feeling sudden depression and drawing circles on the ground.

"Rose is leaving me…"

"Dark Eye…"

Roko and Hachi didn't know what had gotten into them. "Mr Spade?" Hachi tried poking them but no avail.

"Let's get this!" Queen said as she held another dress up, it was similar to Queen's suit but without the purple sleeves, and it was all white, with a pink gem to connect the small cape.

"For you, you'll fit into that so good." Rose said, going through some pink dresses, and she finds one that's sleeve long until the elbow, also a red gem just above the chest, and long enough before the knee.

"It seems that all the dresses we chosen has a diamond on it." Ai said, also holding up a lime green dress, similar to her Shuffle Sister's dress, but with short sleeves just on the shoulder.

And yes, a gem just above her chest on her collar.

"No kidding." Jem said, her dress appears to be scarlet, almost similar to Queen's, but the small purple cape is behind, a gem with is scarlet too.

"Can't believe that dresses here are so alike to our suits." Queen said.

"Should we put it on now?" Ai thought. "Not now, maybe we'll wait after lunch."

"Where should we eat?" Jem asked. "Maybe we'll have seafood, you know, it's Hawaii."

"Wait, shouldn't we call the boys?" Rose asked. "Big brother will be upset if we didn't."

"I got a cell phone, I'm calling Hachi." Jem said. "Let's see…"

"Hosshi! Stop eating all the konpeito!" Hachi said. "Oh, Mrs Scarlet is calling…"

"Hachi?" Jem asked.

"Yes, Mrs Scarlet, what is it?" Hachi asked.

"Tell the boys that we're having lunch at the seafood restaurant."

"Wow! Which one?" Hachi asked with excitement

"This one called… Uh… Oh, it's the Seafood Necromancy."

"Okay, we'll be there in ten minutes."

"Guys?" Hachi asked the males, "Guys?" But none of them were listening.

"Guys!" Hachi yelled. "The girls told us that we're having lunch outside."

"Sure." King said as he changed to normal clothes instead of his suit, a blue T-shirt with a 'King' on it, and shorts.

And King managed to drag Cyan to change, at least he's wearing a black T-shirt with a skull on it, and blue jeans.

"So, we're going for lunch?" Cyan asked lazily.

"Yeah, now move your butt or Jem's going to hate you." Roko said jokingly.

"Argh! Race you there!" Cyan yelled and ran out of the ship.

"You're not going to reach there first!" King said and chased after him.

"Will they ever learn?" Roko used his ears to cover his face.

"Maybe never." Hachi said in his T-shirt and jeans.

"Come on, let's go."

"Where are they?" Jem groaned.

"I don't know, I'm starving!" Queen said.

"Wait, where's my bag?" Jem said, while looking around.

"What?" Ai said, "It can't be far, right?"

"I'll check there." Jem said as he made her way on the streets, when she turned her head into a dark alleyway, she saw her bag with her clothes there.

She grabbed the bag and made her way back to the others, before she picked it up, she swore she saw a white object flash through, but she took no notice.

"I found it!" She called out to the others. "It was in an alleyway, how did it get there?"

"Don't know, maybe you left it and you didn't notice." Rose said.

They were thinking about it when they saw King and Cyan running here.

"You suck! I win!" Cyan said, panting.

"This wasn't even a contest!" King said, also panting.

"Where's Hachi and Roko?" Rose asked.

"We're here!" Hachi said, walking here.

"I reserved a open-view seat, thanks to Ai." Queen said, as she made her way in.

"It was nothing, who knew that the owner here is obsessed with The Shuffle Sisters." Ai said laughing.

They entered the restaurant, and sat at their places. "So, what are we going to eat?" Jem asked.

"I'll have, steamed fish, some crab and prawns with Rose." Ai said, while looking at the menu.

"I'll have the Royal set." King said, earning a few disgusted faces. "What?"

"Ew! You want to eat that?!" Rose said, nearly throwing up.

"You do know that the set is filled with raw stuff right?" Jem shuddered. "Maybe alive."

"They're not raw, just cooked and iced." King said unfazed.

"Fine with me." Shadow said.

"I'll have fish curry and rice curry." Jem said, using one hand to support her head on the table. "What?"

She asked, because everyone was staring at her.

"You never have curry outside, you only eat the ones that Hachi makes." Roko said.

"Yeah, and?" Jem asked.

"Nevermind, it's not important." Hachi said.

After their meal, they visited the museum, and deciding what to steal next.

"Maybe the ice sculpture of the fish lion?" Rose asked. "Or the diamond scepter?"

"How about to four crowns of the lost princesses?" Ai asked. "We can each take one!"

"That's actually a good idea!" Jem said, "Let's go to the amusement park first."

"Dibs on the roller-coaster!" Queen said.

"N-no, I'm good." King and Cyan said.

"Are you two scared?" Ai mocked.

"No, I-I'm not!"

Before they knew it, they were on the ride and about to start.

"Ahh!" King and Cyan both screamed like babies, they thought, "Thank god this is too fast, so no one can hear me scream!"

When they got off, the girls were laughing on how fun this was, but the boys were focusing on trying not to puke.

"It's so fun!" Jem said.

"Yeah, too bad we can't see big brother yell like a baby!" Rose laughed.

"Oh man, I really want to see that." Jem laughed harder.

King could swear that he heard Cyan's heartbreak, and Cyan began drawing circles in the back.

"Wait, we can see them right here!" Queen said, pulling out Jem's cell phone.

And Queen recorded how the boys reacted on that coaster.

They laughed on their stomach when they saw their faces.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Ai laughed. "Should we, *ha* put that *ha* on *haha* facebook?!"

"Yes, you should *hahaha* name it *pfft* 'Kaitou Spade Scared Of Coasters!'!"

"Oh, no you won't!" King said trying to snatch the phone.

After some fighting and trying to delete that video, they went back to the airship.

While they were in their sleep, a certain messenger stood next to Jem's bed.

" _In time my dear, in time…"_


	14. The Return Of Phoenix

**Kaitou Joker**

 **The Return Of Phoenix**

"Morning guys." Jem said while yawning in the living room.

"Didn't sleep well?" Ai asked.

"I don't know, I felt something or someone was in my room last night. Call it phantom thief instincts." Jem replied.

"Well, we didn't go into your room because we had to break King and Cyan apart again." Hachi said.

"Why are they fighting anyway?" Jem asked. "I thought you said, he's the one that should be fighting me when I faked to be a boy."

"Uh, about that." Queen had a sly grin on her face, and she dodged the incoming Cyan and King.

"Never mind, if they want to fight, just let them be." Roko said.

"Who knew that Queen liked to shop." King said. "For clothes, especially."

"You guys seem to know the guy who harassed me last time." Jem said. "And he knew I was Joker."

"Oh, that freak?" Cyan laughed. "He's the one who wants to arrest us phantom thieves!"

"And he's obsessed with you." Rose joked.

"Whatever, what's the agenda today?" King asked.

"We're going to the beach again, and stealing the crowns from that museum." Queen said, while looking on her phone. "Oh, and by 'we', I mean us, the girls."

"Then what are we going to do?!" King shouted. "We'll be bored!"

"Go steal your own treasure, don't tell me you can't do it without us." Jem said.

"Fine, I'm going to the beach first." Cyan said.

"We should probably go now, or the sun's going to be hot." Ai said.

"Are we going to have lunch like yesterday?" Hachi asked. "I could make it."

"If you say so." Rose said, and they all changed in their swimsuits once again.

"Seriously, why is this place so crowded?" Roko sighed.

"Hey! Let's go up there!" Cyan said and pointed up to a steep hill.

"How are we going to get up there?" Rose asked.

"Uh, see ya'!" Jem said as she jumped her way up easily. "We're phantom thieves! We can handle a small hill!" She shouted from above.

"Race you Cyan!" King said as he jumped.

"Oh no you don't!" Cyan shouted.

"Rose, can you manage?" Ai asked. "We'll help you if you can't."

"I can do it, race you!" Rose said, and also jumped up. "I may have magic, but I've trained with big brother before!"

"Yeah." Queen said as she arrived, and Ai was putting an umbrella with Jem, and King laid out a mat.

"I'm going to take a nap." Cyan yawned and slept down.

"Fine with me." King said and lied down.

"Geez, boys." Jem said, and applying some sun lotion with the rest of the girls.

"Race you guys to the sea!" Queen said and dived down.

So did the rest of the girls, while the girls are in the ocean, a red-headed boy came over to King and Cyan.

And Oniyama, Ginko and Momo are also there in the sea again.

While the girls are splashing each other with water, they each were walking backwards.

Until Jem bumped into someone and turned around.

"Uh, sorry." She said and saw that was Oniyama, and she used him as a jumping board on the chest and jumped back.

"Oh!" He moaned.

"You!" Jem pointed at him. "You're the maniac from yesterday!"

"Jem, what happened?" Queen asked while walking to Jem's side with Ai and Rose.

"He harassed me yesterday!" Jem said, resisting the urge to pull out a card and slice him.

"Inspector!" Ginko and Momo rushed to his side.

"Oh, it's you from yesterday." Ginko said. "Feeling better?"

"I am, thanks for asking." Jem said, her anger dying down a bit.

"Inspector, you okay?" Momo asked.

"Yeah… What happened?" Oniyama rubbed his head and asked.

"You were kicked in the chest from a girl you harassed yesterday." Momo said.

"I did what yesterday?" Oniyama asked. "Like I ever would do such a low life act."

"Why you-" Jem was about to charge at him again, luckily the girls held her back.

Oniyama opened his eyes to see the girls, and he went full obsessive-phantom-thief-arresting-mode again.

"You! You're the ones who stole the diamonds at Mr Kaneari's house!"

"Yeah, so what? You harassed a girl!" Queen shouted. "You're lucky we didn't report this!"

"Like you would!" He snapped. "How do I know you're not lying?"

"Would we girls joke about stuff like this, Inspector?!" Ginko yelled, to be fair, he was the only man there.

"Can't believe you!" Momo shouted, and it was Momo and Ginko shouting at the Inspector.

"We're sorry for what he did to you." Ginko said while Momo is still yelling at him.

"It's okay, he got what he deserved." Rose said.

"So what's your names? I'm Ginko, and that's Momo." Ginko said.

"We, kinda know that already." Queen said.

"Especially her." Ai said and pointed at Jem, then she covered her mouth. "Oh, right…"

"You know us, how?" Ginko asked, as Jem scratched her face with her hand out of the water.

"I don't know, actually." Jem said, while Ai and Queen whispered behind her.

"I can't believe that she doesn't recognize us." Ai said.

"Yeah, it's not like she hasn't seen us before." Queen said.

"Wait, do I know you?" Ginko said as she moved her face closer to Jem.

 **(If you're asking me why she doesn't recognize Jem as Joker, I'm writing it that she,only shows it if she's phantom thieving. Don't ask me why.)**

"I don't think so." Jem said, while backing up.

"Nevermind, you know Joker, right? You kinda look like him." Ginko said. "Do you know him?"

"Uh, kinda, I guess." Jem said.

"Did you see the news that he's actually a girl? I don't know why, he disappeared after that."

"Uh, that, I…" Jem didn't know how to answer, luckily Queen and the others were there.

"She has amnesia, so she can't remember anything, sorry, I guess." Queen said.

"Oh, I'm sorry for you. I hope you remember, okay?" Ginko said.

"So, what work do you do?" Jem asked.

"I'm a police officer, also an assistant to…" Ginko stopped and pointed at Oniyama, who was still getting yelled at by Momo. "... Him."

"Wow, that's unlucky." Ai said.

"What about you?" Ginko asked."

The girls looked at each other, then they nodded to each other.

"We're… Phantom thieves, exactly…" Rose said as she scratched her head.

"You're… Phantom thieves?" Ginko said.

"Um… Yes." Ai said.

"I know." Ginko said.

"How?!" Queen said.

"I was in the security room when you barged in Kaneari's house." Ginko said. "I saw everything."

"I guess you know why we're here?" Rose asked.

"To steal the four crowns of the lost princesses." Ginko said. "I know all your identities, Kaitou Queen, Kaitou Rose, Kaitou Emerald and Kaitou Scarlet. Or should I say, Kaitou Joker?"

"What are you talking about?" Jem asked. "I'm not Joker."

"Pstt, you were." Queen said.

"Oh yeah, thanks." Jem said. "As she said, I get amnesia, I forgot everything, and now I live a new life, Kaitou Joker is no more."

"Jem, we have to get to lunch, King and Cyan are still sleeping." Ai said, and they jumped out of the water.

"Where's your spot? And how did you find one?" Ginko asked.

"Up there." Rose pointed up the hill.

"How did you get up there?" Ginko asked.

"If you have the skills." Jem said, and somersaulted up.

"Bye, officer!" Queen said jokingly.

"King? Cyan? Wake up!" Ai shouted.

"Uh… Five more minutes…" Cyan mumbled, and Rose lifted him up with her powers and shook him. "Hey!"

"King!" Jem screamed in King's ear and he shot up.

"I'm up! I'm up!" King shouted. "What happened? My head feels like I hit a wall."

"Probably you were sleeping so much." Ai said. "Come on, we're going to have lunch!"

"Okay, fine." Cyan said and he dragged himself to the ship.

After they changed, they gathered in the kitchen to have some lunch. Then the girls went to Jem's room and started to change into the dresses they bought last time.

"This are really nice, you know." Jem said.

"I guess the person who designed this must like us a lot." Queen said.

When they were changing, King and Cyan were alone in the living room, they were both wondering why they both had a headache when they woke up, and suddenly they both were holding their heads with their hands, and Hachi and Roko didn't know what was going on because they were in the kitchen.

Their pain relieved, they heard a new voice, they recognized that voice. That Yawning Jerk, they wanted to hit him but they found that they couldn't move, at their will anyway.

"Now, take Jem to me. Do not let the others know." He said.

They wanted to fight back, then their bodies started moving on their own.

They can see what was going on, they're trapped in their mind.

This is when Jem walked out, and she saw King and Cyan standing there.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" She asked, and suddenly they walked to her, she felt something was wrong, so she wanted to run.

But King was faster, he shot her legs with his ice gun, and she was unable to walk. She sliced the ice with a card from her belt, and backflipped.

"What are you doing?!" She asked, but got no answer, she saw their eyes weren't the same. Instead of purple and gold, it was red and in a 't' shape. "What happened to you?!"

Before she can react, she got tackled to the ground by Cyan, and pulled one of her hands out.

"Get off me!" She shouted, then she felt a sharp pain on her arm, then she began to feel dizzy.

"What-" She used all of her strength and pushed Cyan off her. She turned and saw King held a needle. "What's gotten into you…?"

That's the last words she said before darkness took over her.

When she woke up, she found that she was in a… Storage room?

She looked around and found out this was her airship's treasure room.

"How…?" She said, and heard a voice next to her.

She turned around out of instinct, and saw a man with red and orange hair in the dark.

"W-who are you?" Jem asked.

"Don't you remember me? My dear?" He said.

"Answer me!" Jem yelled, and threw a card at him, but he caught it with his unearthly powers.

"How did you…" She said, and saw two more figures in the dark, King and Cyan, standing there like statues.

"Did you do this to them?!" She roared. "Why?!"

"To get you, my dear." The man said. "They are just humans."

"What do you want with me?" Jem said, she was getting more angrier by the moment.

"You." He said, and Jem charged at him. But he easily tackled Jem to the corner.

"That's no way to treat your boyfriend." He mocked.

"What?! I don't even know you!" She screamed, desperately trying to break free, but his hold on her was too strong.

Then touched the diamond on her dress, and a purple flame surrounded her. It didn't hurt as much as a real fire did, but it still hurt.

"W-what are you d-doing to m-me?!" She manage to shout out.

He didn't answer, instead he took her head and forced her to look into his eyes.

"S-stop it!" She shouted, slowly losing control of her own body, like King and Spade.

"Sh, my dear, soon you won't be able to feel anything anymore." He said just as her eyes slowly turn to Phoenix's, she let out a bone chilling yell.

Then the flame slowly disappeared, and she stood, now under Phoenix's control, Sphinx.

Soon Queen and the others rushed here, everyone holding their weapon at the intruder.

"Yawning Jerk! You again?!" Queen yelled, then slowly whispering to Hachi and Roko. "Get the hose."

"Jem!" Rose cried out, seeing her friend like this hurt her the most.

"Turn her back!" Ai shouted at him.

"Why should I?" He said.

"King! Big brother!" Rose said. "Change them back!"

"Fine, I have no use of them now." He said ad they both collapsed, both gasping for air.

"King!"

"Big brother!"

Ai and Rose shouted and went to their side.

"What happened?" King and Cyan asked, both sitting up.

"He happened." Ai said and she pointed at Phoenix.

"You!" They both shouted.

"You'll pay for this!" Cyan shouted.

"Yeah!" King shouted, getting on his feet.

They were in a huge problem until Queen received a call, then suddenly all the shelves were shut.

"What?" Phoenix said.

Then water geysers came through the ceiling.

"Argh! Water! I hate water!" Phoenix shouted.

"Change her back, or else." Queen said in her most menacing tone possible.

"Fine!" He said and Jem collapsed, King, Rose and Cyan ran to her side.

"Hachi, you can stop it now." Queen said and it stopped, but Queen still had a hose on her hand.

"Now." Queen said. "We'll have a lot to discuss about."

"Jem? You okay?" Ai asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jem said. "I am going to kill that weirdo!"

"The pleasure is all yours." Queen said.

And they all had a sly grin on their faces.

"Revenge time."


	15. Sweet, Sweet Revenge (THE END)

**Kaitou Joker**

 **Sweet, Sweet Revenge**

 **FINALE**

"What are we going to do with that idiot?" Jem asked, recovering from his control.

"Well, we managed to keep him in a cage with water there." King said and pointed behind.

"Hey! Let me out of this thing!" Phoenix yelled.

"After what you done to us? Not a chance!" Cyan yelled back.

"You feeling okay?" Ai asked Jem.

"I'm fine, what about the advance notices we sent?" Jem asked.

"It's okay, it's only nine in the night." Queen said.

"I'm guessing we'll go at eleven?" Rose asked.

"Oh, I'm also stealing from there tonight." King said.

"What? Me too." Cyan said.

"I wonder how the Inspector and the rest is going to react." Hachi said with a sly smile.

"We have received _how_ many advance notices?!" The owner of the museum shouted.

"W-we have received… Six advance notices…" The worker stammered.

"What?!" The owner spat all his tea out.

"How many?!" Oniyama came through and shouted.

"Who are you?" They asked.

"I am the Phantom Thief Police! Inspector Oniyama!" He said.

"A-and I suppose you can help with this situation we're in?"

"Of course! Can I see the notices, Mr?" Oniyama said, and took the notices held to him.

"It seems that we have some rookies." He said. "Kaitou Spade, Queen and Shadow... hmm, I have met these two, Kaitou Scarlet, Rose, Emerald."

He was thinking when it hit him. "Those phantom thieves at Kaneari's!"

"But we can't deal with six phantom thieves at once!" The owner said.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-i-i-x-x-x-x?!" Oniyama fainted.

"This inspector is crazy, isn't he?" The owner said to his worker.

After a bunch of mocking Phoenix and changing, the group of phantom thieves are ready to set out.

"Everybody ready?" Scarlet asked. "Let's go!"

They split up, because the treasure they're going after is in different places. The four crowns are in the four corners, and this museum is massive.

And apparently Shadow and Spade are going the same place with Scarlet.

"So what are you going after?" Scarlet asked them.

"The Lion Headed Fish ice sculpture." Spade said.

"The crown jewels." Shadow said.

They were running when Scarlet suddenly stopped at the door.

"Scarlet Vision." She said, and the computer in front of her eyes activated.

"There's a crap load of traps in there." Scarlet said and pulled out a smoke card.

She threw it and it revealed the lasers. "See?"

"Now what do we do?" Spade asked, but Scarlet dodged them like a pro.

"Keep up if you can punks!" She mocked, and scanned the glass case containing the crown.

"Traps, everywhere. This is bored." Scarlet said as she deactivated the alarm and the bombs, and sliced the case open.

Spade and Shadow were struggling to dodge the lasers, but unfortunately Shadow triggered the alarm.

"Thanks, Shadow." Spade said and grabbed the treasure he came for, and began to run.

"Hey, you try this with a cape!" Shadow said, and Scarlet raised her eyebrow. "Not you, uh."

"Let's get out of here." Scarlet said as she ran swiftly and softly, those three escaped the room but ran into Oniyama with a bunch of guards.

"You!" Scarlet yelled. "You're the one that harassed me on the beach!"

Oniyama heard a few guards laughing.

"I'll get you for that, you low-life!" Shadow said as he pulled out his umbrella.

"Save some for me!" Spade said, and also pulled out his ice gun.

"Wow, you seem to have your boyfriends protecting you, Scarlet, or should I say, Joker?" Oniyama said.

Scarlet's face went bright red, from embarrassment to rage.

"Why, you!" She tossed her crown to Spade and pulled out a card and charged at them.

"Fire!" Oniyama instructed the guards.

But Scarlet dodged them all, and threw a few cards at them, Spade and Shadow were left there watching.

Before five minutes, she got them all covered. "Come on, let's go!"

"She's good." Spade said to himself, and they ran into Queen and Rose surrounded by more guards.

They were about to help when Rose lifted all of them up and Queen sliced their guns with her sword. And they defeated them like they were nothing.

"High five!" They high fived each other and went to look for Emerald, she was also surrounded by guards.

She used her bubble attack to freeze everyone in place, and Queen sliced their weapons. They made their way to the center, and Scarlet broke the window with her Shooting Stars.

Scarlet had some balloon gum and flew up, this was when Oniyama came in.

"Hold it, phantom thieves!"

"Hahaha! Welcome to the shining night!" Scarlet said as they boarded the coming airship.

"So, how was that jerk doing?" Jem asked.

"Oh, welcome back, Mrs Scarlet." Hachi said.

"How was it?" Roko asked.

"It was fine, until someone tripped the alarms." Spade said, and giving Shadow a death glare, Shadow was doing the same.

"What are we going to do with him?" Queen asked.

"I have a idea…" Jem said with a sly grin.

"You want me to do what?" Phoenix asked.

"You are going to be the test dummy to my inventions, you can't escape, because I have made everything water proof, and there's sprinklers everywhere." Jem said.

"Yeah, only that, how bad will it be?" He said.

"Hey! You didn't say it was going to explode!" Phoenix yelled.

"I said 'maybe'!" Scarlet said.

"Ugh!"

"Okay, next, you will test out my new konpeito making machine! Meet Konpeipei 2.0!"

Then the machine went haywire and the sticky konpeito was everywhere including Phoenix's clothes.

"What is this?!" Phoenix said, trying to get off from the ground, because the konpeito was sticking him to the floor.

"Sweet." Jem said, and high-fived Queen.

"Was that a pun?" Queen asked.

"Maybe."

"Ah, life is good." Jem said, while looking out of the window.

 ***~*The End*~***


	16. NOTICE! MUST READ

**Attention all of my Kaitou Joker, An Unbelievable Miracle followers!**

 **I am going to post a new story as a sequel to this.**

 **I maybe will post it later than it should be, but I am doing this when I work.**

 **So stay tuned, Phantom Thieves!**


End file.
